


One

by Eric_Love



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Love/pseuds/Eric_Love
Summary: So I forgot I actually had a story on this website for a bit, so I apologize for the delay in the update, and I got busy with school





	1. Chapter 1

I sat peacefully that day, for the first time in a long time. I felt content with the decision I was about to make. My red, and yellow clothes would soon no longer be apart of me, and I'll be able that part of my life behind me, as I choose my new life. I opened my eyes slowly, as my name rang through the room. 

_"Sarah Collins,"_

Collins, a name that has it's roots buried deep into Amity, no one from my family line has ever left Amity, choosing to live in peace. I stood slowly, making my way through the isle of people, main of the Amity had smug looks on their faces, believing that I, a  _Collins,_ would never dare to the safety and peace of the Amity Farms, oh but were they wrong. I took the knife from the hand of Jack Kang, before stepping up to the five bowls set in front of me, all of which represented a different faction. Soil for Amity, Broken Glass for Candor, Grey Stones for Abnegation, and finally Burning Hot Coals for Dauntless. I took in all of the bowls in front of me. I had two choices and only two. I could stick with Amity in hopes to make my parents proud that there legacy will live on in Amity, or I could choose the faction I was destined to be in. I knew what my mother would say, _Faction before Blood._ So without a single hesitation, I sliced my hand open with knife, before holding it over the Burning Coals.

The cheers of my new faction, and the shouts of betrayal from my old instantly lit up the room, along with the shock protest from the other factions.

I an Amity, did something that no other Amity ever dared to do, I transferred to Dauntless. Jack Kang, along with Marcus Eaton were trying to bring order back into the room, but were having little success. I wiped my hand clean, before quickly bandaging it. I turned around and walked towards my new home. I was pulled into the massive group immediately, shouts of victory, shut out everything else that was going on in the room causing me to cheer along side them. Then the stomping began, quickly catching a rhythm.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

Until the head leader of Dauntless, Mike, made himself know at the front of the large mass of black clothing. It all instantly came to a stop, as he did back straight looking at everyone before his eyes landed on me.

"Settle down, we have quite a bit more to go through, then we can celebrate. So take a seat," He stated.

"Yes, sir," Quickly rang out through The Hub, as we all once more took our seat in Dauntless. I kept eye contact with him the whole time as I sat down, following his order. He gave me a quick nod with a smirk before heading towards the back of the faction once more.

_Welcome to Dauntless_


	2. Chapter 2

_(5 Years Later)_

I leaned up against the brick ledge watching, and listening for the train that should be here any minute. It was choosing day, and it was decided I would be the Welcoming Wagon. The decided that due to my amazing personality, also meaning your a bitch and scary, so scary them. I glanced down at my watch 3 o'clock right on the dot, I heard the rattling of the train first, before I looked up, and watched as it past the building, as bodies began to fly through air, landing gracefully if they were dauntless born. There was a commotion going by the ledge that they just jumped over, I watched as the pulled one boy over, while they looked down below at what was more than likely a body. I pushed myself up, and made my way across the roof, the dauntless born quickly parted for me, some even pushed the transfers out of my way as well. I looked over the edge and saw that at least two didn't make it, and based off of how close they were to one another they were most likely holding hands.

I know had the attention of all the initiates, they all stared at me not knowing what to do about the bodies below. I just smirked as I looked at all of them.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I stated, and began to walk back to my original place, facing them once more, "For those of you who made it, alive, you have just completed your first task in initiation. My name is One, I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless," I stated looking over all of them, my eyebrow quirked up at the sight of an Abnegation boy standing among all of them.

"Down below is the entrance to Dauntless," I stated nodded over the edge.

"Is there water or something down there?" A voice asked.

"I guess you'll find out now won't you?" I questioned looking at him, "So who's first we don't have all day,"

"I'll go," Maxy, a female dauntless born stated making her way to the ledge. I smirked as I moved out of the way, she peered down at the dark hole below, before stepping up, she took a quick breath before jumping. I scream quickly left her lips as she free fell towards bottom. It was quite for just a moment before I could hear the cheers of the dauntless.

"Next," I stated one by one they all made there was down until it was just myself and the abnegation boy, "What are you waiting for stiff?" He slowly made his way to the edge and looked down below him, I watched as a shiver racked his body. Ah he had a fear of heights, he bit his lip, and nodded to himself before he began to climb up the ledge. He stood there looking at the dark hole.

"Don't make me push you," I state getting impatient, it wouldn't be the first time I had to push someone down. Without waiting a moment longer, he jumped. I waited about thirty seconds after he disappeared to jump. I let out a laugh as the net launched me back up into the air, before settling allowing for Max to hold his hand out to me, so he could pull me off of the net.

Max and I quickly made our way to the front of the group, quickly followed by Harrison, and Mark.

"My name is Max," Max stated look at them, "I'm the other leader here at Dauntless, you have already met One, but lets be clear about one thing, if you ever make fun of her name she will be more then willing to show you why she earned that nick name," I smirked as I looked at all of them and saw fear flash through transfer faces.

"Harrison, Mark, take over," Max stated they quickly nodded and got the attention of the initiates. Max, and I quickly turned and began to make our way to the pit, both starving for food. We were at the Hub for the ceremony which started early in the morning, and then we had to be the welcoming committee for the initiates. WE went our separate way for the moment in time, him to find his wife, and me to find my friends. I quickly spotted them at a table with what looked to be an extra plate of food piled high.

"Hey boss," Casey stated as I took a seat next to her, the large plate was then plopped down in front of me, and I dug in instantly.

"So how many do we have this year?" Marty questioned look at me. I took a quick swig of water as I thought.

"Were looking around 30, maybe more, largest batch, that we've had," I stated looking at them.

"Holy shit," they all muttered together.

"It's going to be a blood bath for that top spot. Have they been informed that there is going to be an opening for leadership?" Mel asked.

"Nope were not announcing that until fights begin, see how well it'll motivate them," I explained making them all nod.I heard the doors to the cafeteria open, looking up I saw the initiates making there way through the place, transfer trying to figure out a place to sit, while the dauntless born quickly made there way to their usual spots.

"Look at them they're like a deer in headlight," Someone snickered from behind me. I turned to see who made the comment. I shook my head at them when I realized it was a transfer from last year who made it through initiation.

"Like you can talk Zack, you looked like you were going to piss yourself last year," I stated loud enough for my whole table along with his cold hear me. Laughter instantly rang out through the room, so loud it caught the attention of everyone. I turned back to my food to continue eating, I could feel his glare on my back, but I couldn't give to shit.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, "And what did the all amazing One look like when she walked through those doors?" he demanded

_(5 Years Ago)_

_I had quickly changed into the black clothing, and combat boots, provided for us. More than excited to get rid of my colorful clothing. I followed Harrison's instruction and found my way to the fire pit, he stood there with a smirk on his face, as he saw I was the first if the initiates to make make my way here. We waited for the others to show up. Once he did he began his speech._

_"Here at Dauntless we take Faction before Blood very seriously. So take you old faction clothes and throw them in the fire, you Dauntless now, forget you past, your families, you choose to live them for a new future, a new family," He stated and we all quickly tossed our clothes into the fire, and watched them burn._

_"Follow me," He stated and we all walked behind him, the noise level quickly rose, as we got closer to several pairs of doors. He quickly pushed two open, and we entered the cafeteria._

_"This is where you'll eat every day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Find a seat and dig in," he stated before leaving us to our own devices, I stood there taking in the sight around me in amazement. I began to search for a open seat, not sure as to who I should or should not sit next to. I saw a open table and began to make my way towards before a hand wrapped around my wrist, and I was pulled towards another table for of dauntless born initiates._

_"Here you Amity," He stated with a smirk on his face, "You earned your spot among us already," I smiled and took a seat before digging in, and making conversation. I had finished before everyone else, not begin able to stomach much food due to my Amity roots, but that didn't the conversation from flowing. That's when cup began to bang against the table._

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

_Right before Mike made his appearance at the railing above us all, with Max not standing to far behind. Once he rose his hand all banging ceased._

_"This choosing ceremony was unlike any other before it," He stated out to the crowd, "Members of our society, call those who leave there faction traitors. Usually when it happens though, it not a switch that takes the whole ceremony off_ _guard, that causes outrage, and shock among all of the other factions as well," everyone began to murmur wondering what had exactly happened, "Like perhaps, the transfer from Amity to Dauntless," Cheers instantly rang through the room, people standing to their feet, fist pumping into the air. Everyone was cheering because of me, because of my decision. He quickly rose his hand calming everyone so he could continue on._

_"Sarah, stand," he stated searching the mass, trying to find. I was quickly pushed to my feet by the others around me, making him smile at the sight of me, "You are the first of your kind, you have done something from Amity, that no one has done before you showed your bravery. Now prove to us that you're meant to be here," He stated and I gave him a hard nod in response._

_(Present)_

"I definitely didn't look like them nor did I look like your scrawny ass," I told him with a smirk, making another round of laughter to go around. It quickly went silent behind me. I turned back around to face him, he was standing up glaring down at me, "Oh sit you ass back down Zack and learn how to take a fucking joke,"

"Why don't you make me," He stated, I quirked an eyebrow, but sure enough stood and faced him.

"I would say that you were brave enough to stand up to a leader, but your being stupid more so than anything else right now," I said, "Usually you take jokes better so why are you so sensitive today?" I saw him glance over my shoulder, I turned my head to see just who he was looking to impress but that was a mistake on my part. I stumbling back into my table as the punch he sent at my face landed, and he kicked me hard in the chest, sending me tumbling across the table. I fell on my front staring at the ground. I quickly pushed myself up and off the ground glaring at the man, who seemed to suddenly realize the error in his actions. I stepped up, on and over the table. He quickly got into a defensive position, but I was to quick for him, I quickly swept his feet out from underneath, and got on top of him, he blocked several of my punches, before I finally slammed my fest against his chest, where he then brought his arms down to protect himself leaving him wide open, and with one punch against his temple he was out like a light. I stood up, and took my seat at the table finishing my food. I heard him groaning, as they got him to wake up, by pouring cold water him. They had to help him back to his seat, where he just slumped down on to the table. I smirked, to myself before checking my watch. It was coming to be eight I stood up, and quickly made my way up the stairs. The cups began to bang against the table, as we made our way to the upper level of the cafeteria.

"Initiates Stand," max Ordered, and they all stood together watch us above them, "You have join the Warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city, and all of it inhabitants, we believe in ordinary acts of bavery, and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, respect that. Do us proud," he stated everyone began to cheer and lift the initiates off of their feet. Moving them towards the doors, for them to head to their dorms to get some sleep to prepare for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up to the ring of my phone, early in the morning. I quickly picked it up.

"This is One," I stated quickly.

"You need to get your squad rounded up, and get in gear," Max's voice barked through the phone, I quickly darted out of my bed, and turned him on speaker.

"What happened? When did it happen?" I questioned I pulled on my pants. I pulled off my tank top, pulled on my bra, followed by my long sleeved undershirt..

"Factionless attack, on Amity. They dispersed quickly when guards went rushing over, but we need to get patrols going to see if we can find and locate these people, it happened at 8" he stated, I quickly looked at my alarm clock 8:10.

"Was anyone hurt?" I questioned as I pulled on my jacket, with squad number on the arms, I tucked the shirt into my pants and quickly buckled up my belt. I then slapped my watch on my wrist buckling it to my wrist.

"Two injured, one dead," He stated, "They were trying to get into the food storage, killed a person to try to get them to give up the keys, but they were too late, the guards showed up and opened fire on them," I tucked my pants into my boots and I laced them. I fished it off by pulling on my vest, but came to a slow stop staring at the phone.

"Are you positive that, that's what happened?" I asked

"Yes, One, these could be the same-" I cut him off.

"I know," I stated ad it was silent for a moment, "Could you get a hold of the rest of my squad, I need to get down to the armory and cart up our weapons, and you know how the signal gets when you go down there,"

"Yes, I will. Go," He stated

"Get a hold of Katie first, she'll need to run up to the infirmary for medical supplies," I sated before hanging up. I threw the door to my apartment open, and listened to it slam close behind me, as I raced down the hallway. Everyone was quick to move out of the way, some even making their way to cafeteria as well to meet up with their squad. While they headed to the pit, I took a quick turn racing over the chasm, and past the initiate dorms, before going down several flights of stairs. I punched in the seven digit code, before the door opened up, and the lights came on. I quickly began to prepare the weapons that we would need, and was soon joined by Harrison, and Mark. Once all of the weapons were prepared , we loaded them up onto the elevator, and quickly made it up the several flights of stairs. WE pushed everything towards the cafeteria where we were quickly helped by our squads to bring them in towards the tables. I scanned the room and caught sight of the initiates. I headed over to them, and quickly gained their attention.

"Due to a situation at hand, both Dauntless born, and Transfer will have no training to day, see as you instructors are being pulled to assist us with problem at hand," I stated looking at them.

"What happened?" A transfer asked

"What's your name?" I questioned looking at him.

"Eric, Ma'am," He stated

"Well Eric, there was an attack on Amity, made by the Factionless less than 30 minutes ago, one member of Amity is dead, and two are injured," I stated looking at him.

"If Max chooses to have you still train today he will let you know, or have someone hunt you down for training," I stated, But, we're going to have our hands full today so don't count on it," I stated before walking away. I quickly grabbed my rifle, and placed the clip in place before placing the strap around my shoulders, and placing two more clips in my vest. I also put my pistol holster on my thigh before sliding my pistol into place, placing extra ammunition in my vest as well, along with the knife that was tucked away in my boot. We all began to clip our helmets on, and turned on our radios. We were just waiting for Katie, but we weren't waiting for long, because she came running in a moment later already prepared for the day. WE all moved out, heading to the Garage, where my squad loaded up into an armored, with Reese in the driver seat, and we took off.

"What the situation boss?" Hark asked

"Factionless attack on Amity, one dead, two injured, Dauntless guard from the fence are on site. They were trying to get the keys to the food storage, didn't work in their favor, they scattered. Reese get us to Amity,"

"Okay Boss," He stated. It didn't take us long to arrive with the way Reese drives. Once we parked, he hit the metal separating us from him twice, and we quickly jumped out of the back.

"Search the surround area quickly, while I meet with Johanna, and the two injured," I ordered, "Katie with me,"

"Got it Boss," They all stated

"Already coming with ya," She stated making me smirk. we quickly located them in the office, Katie rushed over to the two injured and quickly began to look them over, and asked questions. The fence guards were standing there with them.

"Johanna," I stated.

"Hello, One," She gave me a sad smile, obviously not happy with having this happen today.

"I'm sorry for your loss today," I told her.

"Thank you," She whispered, "I feel if it wasn't for your guards more would be dead,"

"Just doing thier job, actual they did more than just their job, and I'll be sure they get rewarded for their job today," I stated looking back at them, "Did you see anything or is it just the two that really saw them?"

"I saw nothing really, I was in my office working going through our new initiates paperwork, when I heard the shot and the screams," She stated, "Then I saw your men racing across the field, not long after firing guns of their own," 

"So you didn't see where they may have ran off to?" I asked and she shook her head. I gave a quick nod, before turning towards two that were attack. I knelled down in front of them, so I was at their eye level.

"Hello, my name is One. I'm one of the leaders of Dauntless. I apologize for what you had to go through today," I told them softly taking in their tear soaked eyes, and the gave me a slight nod, "Can I get your names?"

"I'm Sommer, and this is Derek," Sommer told me and I nodded.

"I'm not going to ask you the details as to what happened right now, but I will have to go over it with you later. Did you get a good look at any of the men, or how many there may have been?"

"There was 10 I believe," She stated and proceed to describe most of the men, before coming to the two in charge, "I think he was the one in charge, he had long blonde hair, and a beard, and the other guy that was in charge had a long black beard with um-"

"Grey spots in it, with a balding or bald head at this point?" I asked looking at her, she gave me a confused nodded, "We're they both around 6 feet tall, with muscles?"

"Yes, how, how'd you know?" She asked

"It's not my first time coming across those men," was all I told her not wanting to frighten her, with the fact, that they would've killed them if they had the chance, "That's all I need," she nodded.

"Alright their all patched up," Katie stated, "Any ointments that they may need Amity should have,"

"Alright we need to meet back up with the others, and start patrolling," I stated and she nodded. She packed up the rest of her stuff, and we quickly made our way back outside. I grabbed the walkie talkie off of my vest and began to speak.

"All patrols be advised we are looking for approximately 10 people, look for two specific men as well. One with long blonde hair, and a beard. The other long black beard with grey spots in it, balding head. Over"

_"We copy,"_

I strapped back onto vest. I took note of the missing armor truck, meaning they already began the patrol and we would have to catch up with them, they new better then to engage in combat with out the medic they're the difference between life or death.

"Reese where are you guy?" I asked through the radio in our helmets.

"California, and Lawrence," Reese quickly replied, they created some distance between us.

"Hold in place, let us get somewhat caught up to you guys,"

"Copied," Katie strapped her medic bag to her tighter, before gripping her rifle. She gave me a quick nod, and we began to jog our way towards them, they had at least two miles on us.

"Keep your guard up Katie," I murmured watch the area around us, "Were going to be having some factionless coming out, since they've already past by with the truck,"

"Understood," As we made our way through I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I barley caught his face, but I saw the beard, black with grey spots. I quickly shoved Katie to the side and we ducked behind a building. I peered around the corner, watching the alleyway I saw him come from. Sure enough he made the mistake of peering around once more to see if we were gone. I ducked back behind the corner hoping he didn't see where we hid at.

"Spotted," I radioed into the rest. I peered around the corner quickly looking down California and I could see the truck, "Three-quarters of a mile behind you," I muttered into the radio. I looked back at the alley way, I just had a bad feeling they were getting away, we couldn't wait for them to get here they'll be long gone, especially if they think they've been spotted.

"You trust me Katie?" I questioned looking at her.

"Of course," She stated with determination in her eyes.

"Katie and I are engaging," I quickly radioed in. We both rushed across the street and pressed ourselves up against the wall of the old building, we crept along before coming up to the corner. I opened up another pocket and pulled out a little mirror quickly pushing it out to see around the corner. I saw them retreating around the corner of the building heading to the street over.

"They're heading towards Mozart," I quickly stated through the radio. Katie and I pushed forward quickly following them. I peered around the corner they hightailed it around and saw them running down the street. I quickly let off a couple of shot catching a least two of them in the legs. They let out a cry of pain as they tumbled down to the ground. The other quickly to cover, behind several piles of rubble. Katie and I quickly shot forward to another pile of rubble to hide behind. I peeked my head over the top of the rumble, just to get shot at. I ducked back down, they had our rifles. Once the shots stopped, I looked back over, with my eyesight down my gun. The moment I saw one of their heads pop over I let off a couple of rounds, shooting and killing at least one. I heard the moaning of one of the guys I had initially shot, and saw that he was only a couple of feet in front of me.

"Cover me," I quickly stated, she instantly popped up over the pile and began to shoot at them. I shot forward around the ruble, and quickly grabbed the guy by his feet and dragged him back behind the rubble. I knelled by him checking his wounds, if these guys were to get away, I wanted at least one person alive for questioning. As I was checking them over server pain rain up.

"Shit!," I cried out in pain throwing myself forward and over the guy to get in better coverage.

"Shit, One's been shot!" Katie quickly shouted through the radio. My radio was then ripped off of my vest by Katie, who quickly told Harrison, and Mark where we were. She pulled her bag off of her bag.

"Contact, made," Hark's voice rang through, as they opened fire on them. I was leaning my back up against the wall. Katie quickly cut off my right pant leg.

"Four entrance wounds, no exit," She muttered to herself

"WE need to get you back to Dauntless, you're going to need surgery to get these out, as sh began to clean up the wound I hissed in pain as she did so. Once it was clean she sterilized it was alcohol, before wrapping my leg up with bandages.

"They're heading you way," Nick shouted through the radio.

"Shit," we both mutter and quickly grabbed hold of our guns ready to shoot anyone that come by us, but An armored truck drifted around the corner with speed quickly cutting off their escape. It was Harrison, they jumped out from the truck, and shot down whoever was left.

"Harrison, we need to get her back to dauntless asap!" Katie shouted, as she said that I could feel my head get lighter, I was losing a lot of blood.

"John, Hank, get One onto the truck, and get your asses to Dauntless, Katie go with them," Harrison order. I was quickly pulled lift and carried into the truck where the laid me down on the floor of the truck, Katie placed something under my head at the doors, shut and we took off. I quickly understood as to why something was placed under my head, with the constant bumps we hit.

(3rd person point of view)

As they raced across Chicago. The pit at Dauntless was alive, people running up and down the stairs, transfer exploring all of the shops, some even getting tattoo's done already. While the Pit was alive in a good way it was also alive in a bad way. People running here and there, the armory of dauntless, getting checked, then checked again, then again, when the numbers don't add up correctly. Soldiers in gear ready to be called out in a minutes notice. Eric wasn't standing far from them, watching as they prepared, Max standing with them, with a walkie talkie hooked to his hip listening for updates. He was standing tense ready to begin to give out orders, no one really knew what was going on out there. That when the walkie talkie rang to life.

_"Mozart, and Hollywood, One is down,"_

Tension when sky high, there would be nothing they could do, they were at the whole opposite side of Chicago. Around ten minutes past before the walkie buzzed once more.

_"Max to Harrison, Max to Harrison,"_

_"Harrison this is Max,"_

_"Threat neutralized, and in custody. One is in bad condition, four gsws to the right leg, losing a lot of blood prep for surgery, they're on their way now,"_

_"Copied,"_

If Eric thought the pit was alive then, it then reached a new leave as they began to prep the retrieval of a wounded solider. Then when they arrived, She was rushed through the compound several nurses surround her, listening to Katie raddle off information on her condition. When they got of to the OR she was quickly stripped of her gear so she could be strapped up correctly before anesthesia was connect to her and the operation began.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the ark room around. The only light that was in the room was coming from the heart monitor, that kept a steady beeping sound. I let out a small groan from the pain coming from my leg. My head was pounding, my mouth was parched, and I was all alone with no one to help me. My hand began to blindly search for the call button for the nurses station, after around a moment of searching my hand finally came into contact with it. I mashed my thumb down on top of the button several times trying to get them here faster,even though I knew that wasn't how it worked. The door flew opened as several nurses rushed in, the lights flicked on, quickly blinding me, making me shut my eyes tightly. I slowly reopened them, allowing them to adjust to the light. The nurses were quickly writing down my vitals. Before one stepped up to me with a cup of water with a straw. I quickly sucked down the water, before letting out a breath of relief.

"One, are you feeling any pain?" Sarah, one of the nurses questioned. I gave her a slight nod before speaking up, wincing at the pain in my head.

"My head, and leg," I said, but you could barley hear me, with how hoarse my voice was.

"Let's up her painkillers," she quickly stated. Another one nodded before running out to get something. Soon enough they had a whole new bag connected to me, this one had the same amount of antibiotic, but double the amount of pain killers. After a few minutes hooked up to it, the pain had already begun to fade, an I was able to relax into the bed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sarah asked looking at me.

"Yeah, got shot in the leg, by the factionless we were chasing," I told her and she nodded. I could feel my eyes getting heavy as the medication worked its way through my body.

"Rest, you need it," Sarah stated, and just like that I was out.

That continued on for at least four days, me waking up, getting asked question, eat, then sleep. They would change m bandages as I slept and allowed me to get up from the bed to use the bathroom when ever needed. On the fifth day I noticed things were different. There was a duffel bag sitting on a chair in the corner, I was no longer attached to an IV bag, and finally no longer attache to the heart monitor. All of that put together I knew that they would be releasing me today. Harrison walked in, and gave me a smile.

"Nice to actually see you awake this time around," He chuckled at me, "Anytime one of us has come up to see you, you've been asleep," I laughed and nodded.

"The nurses kept telling me that," I laughed, "Just catching up on all the sleep, that Max deprives me of, due to all the shit he piles onto my desk,"

"I don't doubt that," He chuckled, "Let's get you dressed, and down to the pit for dinner," he said and I nodded. I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants, and short sleeved shirt, showing off my fulled tattoo sleeve on my left arm. I slipped on my boots, and ended up having Harrison help me tie them up. I was then given a pair of crutches to use until it was time to take out my stitches.

"Ever since you got shot, Dauntless hasn't been quite as crazy, all waiting for you to get out of the infirmary," Harrison explained as he walked with me down the steps, everyone had already gathered in the cafeteria hoping to hear the news about me. No one unless permitted were aloud to visit me, The only thing people knew was that I was alive. The loud talking of the cafeteria began to reach my ears as we slowly got closer. Once we reached the doors, I told Harrison to give me a moment we walked in, the walk here wore me out, after not being on my feet for several days, the blood transfusion, and the fact that I was on crutches didn't help. He set a chair down next to me allowing me to sit and catch my breath. Once I felt better I stood back up, and got myself situated on the crutches, before giving him a quick nod. He then opened up the doors, causing the whole cafeteria to go silent, as I made my way in. That's when the metal cup began to slam onto the tables, and the chant began.

_"One, One, One, One,"  
_

I let out a chuckle as Harrison pushed people, who got up, out of my way quickly clearing a path for me. I sat down at a table with my friends, and squad, not wanting to go up more stairs than what I had to. I looked up at Max, and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He smirked and made his way to the railing to make an announcement. The whole room went silent looking up at Max.

"Welcome back One," He said looking at me with a smile, "I know many of you have been wondering what has happened to the factionless that caused this problem, and I can tell you now, that they have all been executed, they were found guilty of the death of one Amity member, and the injury of two. They were also found to be guilty of a case that happen eleven years ago, which included the death of two  Amity members, and left one Amity child without parents. If it had not been to the brave efforts of both One and Kate, they would've gotten away, instead they had the pinned down unable to go anywhere allowing for both Squad 122, and Squad 102 to get to the area, and quickly secure the area, and the prisoners. We also must recognize the five Dauntless Fence workers, Mike, Steve, Mirinda, Eve, and Carl. Had it not been for you, there would have been more than one dead Amity member on that day," He stated, and cheers erupted all around the room. Max sat back down, as people finished eating and the party began. The Initiates joined in the festive occasion as well, I was sitting on a chair in the pit, watching everyone dance, and drink, laugh and talk. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone pull up a chair next to me, and take a seat. I turned my head and quickly took in the sight of the initiate.

"Eric, right?" I questioned looking at him.

"Yes, Ma'am," He answered respectfully making me smile.

"You can call me One," I told him, "How has initiation been going?"

 "Harder than I had expected it to be, but I starting to improve, at least that's what I think," he stated.

"It's supposed to be hard, it's meant to push you to your breaking point, and to rebuild you," I stated, "Initiation was the hardest thing I have ever done here, but I pushed myself, I had something to prove,"

"How do you become apart of Leadership?" He questioned looking at me. I raised an eyebrow up at him in question.

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned him.

"I've always wanted to be apart of Leadership, help improve my faction, help lead it," He stated looking at me.

"You earn it, through initiation," I stated looking at him, "That's how I got my spot, we like recruiting the fresh meat as new members of Leadership, that way we can prepare you for the future, because one day, you'll be in the position that Max is in now," I stated looking at him.

"Are you guys looking to recruit one of us this year?" He asked.

"Yes, we are," I stated, he nodded and we sat there in silence for a while, watching everyone around us, it was comfortable.

"Why don't you join everyone?" I asked looking at him.

"I've never been one for parties, plus the only people I know here are the other initiates, and I don't exactly get on with them," he stated

"Dauntless will change that," I told him, "When I first got here I was like you, but then you grow to enjoy the loud music, and you eventually find yourself a group of people that you can trust your life with. I didn't get along with anyone in my initiation, they were threatened by me, I never lost a fight, was a natural with guns, and knives, well that's what they thought. My name never left that top spot,"

"How did you do that?" He asked

"While everyone else was out shopping, getting tattoos, piercing, the whole lot. My extra time was spent in the training room. Soon enough Harrison caught on to me, and began to join me, he said if I was going to do this, he was going to teach me. That man taught me everything I know. It's why I'm called One, out of all my fights during initiation, the one that I had against Harrison by request of Max and Mike, that was the one and only one on one fight I have ever lost, and the nickname kind of stuck," I explained

"What do you mean only one on one fight?" He asked

"I was attacked four versus one, not good odds, I have a huge scar on my back from where they took a knife and dragged it down my back. If it wasn't for the control room, I would have probably bleed out. I had been beat to a pulp, before the finally took out the knife. It happened about a week before our final test in the last stage of initiation, they were hoping I wouldn't be able to make it, but we got me healthy enough to where I could do it, but then go straight back to the infirmary, Mike's exact words were they weren't going to lose the best initiate that they have because of cowards," I stated thinking back to that horrific night.

"If you want to be successful here, show that to Harrison, in what you do. If your dedicated enough, he'll be dedicated to you," I quickly checked the time on my watch and saw it was beginning to near eleven.

"Do you think you could help me to my apartment?" I questioned looking at him. He gave me a quick nod, and helped my up, before we both headed up to my apartment. It was silent on the way up, he made sure I made it up the steps easily, and held my door open for me to enter my apartment.

"Take my advise, use tomorrow to your advantage, I saw every single initiate down there drinking, except for the stiff. It'll show Harrison how serious your taking this, work hard tomorrow, head to the dorms when you leave from here, be ready for tomorrow," 

"Okay One, I'll see you tomorrow, Good night," He smiled

"Good night, Eric," I smiled back, before he left closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_(2 Weeks Later)_

"Ignore her!" Harrison yelled at the initiates that had started to stare at me as I worked through my physical therapy for my leg. They were going over knives today, I could hear the thud as several landed with a thud, while others clattered against the floor.

"That was pathetic," Harrison stated, as another knife went clattering against the floor once more, "One could do better than that, with one bad leg," I looked up from doing my exercises, with a raised eyebrow. I was almost finished for the day, my leg starting to get sore and hurt, which would do me no good with getting it better. I unwrapped the band from around my leg, as I slowly rose to my feet.

"Is that a challenge Harrison?" I questioned him, as I limped over to my crutches, sighing in relief from taking the weight off of my leg.

"If the shoe fits," He stated staring at me, as I made my way over, it was the abnegation boy who seemed to be having the hard time with the knives, see as none of them made it anywhere to the target.

"Throw another one," I state watching his form, as he threw it, and just like the others it clattered to the floor. Several of the initiates, let out a chuckle of laughter at the expense of the poor boy.

"Your form is wrong, and you need to follow through," I explained, as I glared at those who laughed at him, making them all go silent. I handed Harrison my crutches, and grabbed a knife. I winced in pain, as I got into the correct form, showing him what he was doing versus what he needed to do. I took in a deep breath before I launched the knife from my hand, following through the throw, it landed square in the center of the head.

"Now try again," I stated moving of the way. He corrected his stance, and did everything as I showed him, and it stuck into the target, not anywhere lethal but it was improvement, "Good, your aim will get better as you practice," He gave me a grateful look, with a nod. 

"He's just a stiff, he won't last, so I don't know why she's helping him," Someone muttered, I snapped my head in their direction, and saw Eric, with another guy.

"Why wouldn't I help him?" I questioned looking at him.

"He's a stiff, he'll never be good enough," The guy said

"So what would you say it he was from Amity?" I questioned looking at him. He just laughed out loud at the mere thought of it.

"An Amity, coming to Dauntless, they would be squashed within the first couple of days," He laughed.

"You really think that?" I questioned him.

"Do you really not?" He questioned

"Any transfer that comes to Dauntless has an equal chance at making it. Like I told Eric, it's just a matter of how hard are you willing to work for that spot,"

"That's a joke," he stated

"Should I tell him, or should you?" I questioned looking at Harrison, and he smirked.

"I only train transfers, I have done that for the past ten years. Five years ago a shock went through the faction system, resulting in a switch of power at Amity. A sixteen year old girl, transferred from Amity to Dauntless. She was the top of her class through out the whole of initiation, as a matter of fact it's one of the reasons for her name," He stated looking at him, my smirk got bigger as his slowly fell of his face as he realized I was the person he was talking about. "One here, was from Amity, and she made it, became a leader, only ever lost one match which was against me,"

"Anything left to say initiate?" I questioned looking at him.

"No, One," he said

"Who gave you permission to call me by my name?" I questioned as I rose my eyebrow. I honestly couldn't give a shit, but he pissed me off.

"I mean, No, Ma'am," He quickly stuttered out.

"We're Dauntless, not Candor, keep you comments to yourself," I stated finally before grabbing my crutches once more, heading out to the cafeteria before the lunch rush hit, wanting to sit on my own, my friends have been a little to helpful, an overbearing. Soon enough as I took a seat people began to pour in, I kept to myself, and everyone left me alone. At least that was until someone decided to take a seat next to me. I glanced over to the side and saw that it was Eric, I gave him a quick nod and continued to eat my food, while he joined me.

"So, Amity?" he questioned looking at me, "I would have never guessed that,"

"Not many people do," I told him

"So you really weren't just saying you busted your ass for this place, you really did," He stated and I nodded.

"The other initiates thought I was a joke, until fights came around and I knocked the biggest guy there out within five minutes," i told him, "Don't underestimate that stiff, if you do it'll bite you in the ass guaranteed," He nodded as we both looked over towards the stiff sitting with Zeke, a Dauntless Born initiate, and a few others.

"We'll see," He muttered as he glared down the boy, before stuffing more chicken into his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

My squadron and I took over the shooting range that day. I was recovered, and given the release forms to return back to patrols, but Max, wanted us to do a day of shooting practice, since we had been off for almost 3 months, obviously everyone found other things to do while here, but it would be our first day back on, then the next day we will be having the initiates join us to see what they will possibly be doing after initiation. We would obviously have extra people on hand that day, but I hated it, there have been a ton of factionless attacks lately, but Max wouldn't budge on the situation. I told him if I, or anyone else got hurt, I was going to shoot him in the leg. He laughed at my words at first, before he realized just how serious I was. I watched as the all continued to let rounds off, all except for Marcus that was, who was too busy flirting with Katie. I quickly walked over to him.  
"Hey Marcus, how about actually putting in some practice, and leave Katie alone?"  
"Oh c'mon One, we all know I'm an amazing marksmen," He stated  
"Then why don't we put that to the test?" I questioned pointing at the sniper rifle, he had yet to practice on that one, but worked through all of the others, "You supposed to be our sniper, so let's see it," He smirked at me, before grabbing his rifle and making his way over to the long range targets, Hark, walked up with me, to check to see if actually hit it.  
"You miss even one, you'll get sentenced to two full weeks of re-training with Harrison, but since you're so good, this shouldn't be a problem for you right?" I smirked watching him tense up, "Start," A second past before the first shot rang out  
"Hit,"  
Another Shot  
"Hit,"  
Five shots later  
"And that was a miss,"  
Another shot  
"Miss,"  
six shots later  
"Another miss, that was the last target," Hark stated with a smirk  
"50 percent, I"m supposed to trust you out there when you are only able to hit 50 percent of the targets?" I questioned looking up at him as he had stood back up, and toward over me by at least a foot. His jaw was clenched in frustration, and embarrassment, "Did you honestly think we were up here just for the hell of it? It's been three months, and I can easily tell who kept up with their training and who didn't,"  
"I kept up," He stated with a growled taking a step towards me, looming over me.  
"Yeah with the easy stuff, I knowing long range isn't easy, but you decided to slack off at it, it's your job to be good at that shit, so no you didn't keep up," I stated, he went to say something back but he was interrupted by the roof door bursting open, as rowdy initiates tumbled through with laughter. Harrison followed with a scowl on his face. His eyes quickly found our two figures pushed up against each other, with glares on our faces.  
"What's going on here?" He questioned ready to put a stop to anything about to happen.  
"Marcus here, earned himself four weeks of re-training with you," I stated  
"You said two weeks," He commented  
"That was before I saw how shit you got," I stated right back. He brought his arm back as if he was going to hit me, "You lay a hand on me, you'll be put on fence duty for 3 months, and kicked off of patrol... permanently," I threatened, he let out a huff of frustration, before stalking away from before slamming his rifle onto the table, causing a shot to go off. We all quickly ducked while he continued off. I stood back up, and quickly began scanning everyone for a possible bullet wound, but saw none. I went to follow the idiot, but Harrison quickly caught my arm.  
"Hey, we'll have Max deal with him, and until he can get his attitude under control he will not be allowed on any patrol," He stated I clenched my jaw in anger but nodded. I then walked to the table and lift the rifle, turning the safety on, before setting it back down.  
"It seems like you guys have been busy," Harrison stated, watching as Hark, and Reese cleaned up the bullet shells that littered the ground.  
"Mandatory shooting practice, before we get back to patrols tomorrow," I stated looking at him.  
"Understandable, it's been what 3 months?" He questioned and I nodded, looking at him.  
"I'm worried about my leg, its better but not a hundred percent yet, don't know how far I'll be able to walk tomorrow before I have to sit," I stated, we have been up here for hours, and I could already feel my leg starting to stiffen up.   
"You'll be fine, no one is expecting you to be perfect on your first day back, after taking four bullets to the leg," He stated and I nodded.  
"How's Eric been doing?" I questioned glancing at him, he stared down at my face for a moment.  
"What's up with you, and that initiate?" He questioned  
"Nothing, he just determined, and it's obvious he's from Erudite, always asking for pointers, and questions about different moves, how he can improve, I like the kid, along with the stiff," I stated  
"He's doing good, has won all of his fights, except one, which was the Stiff," He stated, "He didn't take the fight seriously, until he gave up,"  
"I told him not to underestimate him, he didn't listen," I muttered shaking my head.  
"So tonight, is war games, Mark got a last minute schedule for midnight shift on patrol, I need another captain," He stated  
"You know I'm all for it," I stated, "Can't wait for you to lose,"  
"We'll see," He smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot I actually had a story on this website for a bit, so I apologize for the delay in the update, and I got busy with school


	7. Chapter 7

I stood outside of the transfers dorm, five other people standing behind me, we all had our torches on, I counted down from three before we quickly slammed the door open, and charged in. I watched as several transfers fell from there beds, while other stayed dead to the sound of the door.  
"Everybody up!" I shouted, I walked up to a bed and shoved one of the transfers off of the top bunk, "I said UP!" I obviously frightened whoever was on the bottom bunk, I peel over as pain hit me in the stomach, before I was tackled to the floor, my torch went flying out of my hand and scattered across the floor. I quickly blocked the hit that he sent, before hitting him in the face.   
"Eric, stop," i told him, and once he realized just who I was he dropped down with a pant. His arms were on either side of me, as he let his head drop down into the crook of my neck, taking deep breaths. After a moment he pushed himself up, and off of me, standing up before holding his hand out. I looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and allowing him to pull me.  
"You good?" I questioned looking at him. He didn't look at me when he nodded, so I decided to leave it be until I could get him alone. I quickly looked at my watch, before turning from him, and grabbing my torch from Mark, one of the men who helped me wake them up.  
"You guys have ten minutes to get dressed in your uniforms and be up at the train," I shouted before we walked out.  
"You good One?" Stan questioned, "that was a hard fall," He stated  
"I've had worse," I told him with a smile, as I headed up to the train tracks. I arrived first, Harrison not far behind me. We leaned against the wall watching the door as the minutes ticked by. As I checked my watch the door slammed open as all of the Initiates flew onto the roof, the pack was led by the dauntless born, but was quickly followed by the transfers with Eric and the stiff leading the pack. My eyes lingered on Eric, I subconsciously trailed my eyes down his chest, and gently bit my lip at the sight of him. My eyes looked back up, catching his smirk at me as he caught me checking him out. I whipped my head towards Harrison as a blush of embarrassment worked it's way up my neck.  
"There's nothing going on right?" Harrison smirked at me.  
"Oh I can't wait to shoot you," I muttered before glancing around to make sure everyone was there before checking my watch.  
"Good Job, you all made it with a minute to spare," I stated, as the train tracks began to rattle and the light of the train came into view, "Let's Go!" I shouted and began to run down the tracks quickly followed by Harrison and the initiates. I quickly jumped into the train cart, quickly followed by everyone else.I threw the bag that was on my back onto the ground quickly followed by Harrison's bag. After Harrison did a quick scan he began his speech.  
"Welcome, to a long time Dauntless Tradition, War Games," He smirked, as the Dauntless born's began to shout and whoop. I opened up my bag and held up the guns we would be using.  
"These are what you will be using," I stated, "Pistol Paint Guns," One of the female transfer, Brooke, began to snicker at the sight of the gun, so I quickly aim at her leg and let on out.  
"Ah Shit!" She shouted as a bright yellow color exploded against her leg, she leaned down and grabbed where I had hit her at.  
"Hurts don't it," I smirked at her.  
"There are two team, I'm one Captain, and One is the other," Harrison explained, "The point of the game, is to get the others flag,"  
"Some ground rules," I stated, "If you shoot someone in the face, I will shoot you in the face, if you shoot someone in their privates, I will shoot you in your privates. If someone decided to bring a knife, I will find the knife and use it against you, so you better hand it over now," I stated looking at. No one came forward, "Harrison you can choose first,"  
"Please, I don't need any favors," he smirked  
"I think you do, considering how many time my team has won compared to yours," I smirked he narrowed his eyes before calling out his first name  
"Jax," He shouted and Jax smirked as he came forward  
"Eric," I stated back  
"Marclen,"   
"The stiff," I smirked  
"Brock,"  
"Jason,"  
We went back and forth until we each had fifteen initiates on each team  
"Since I choose first, One's team gets off first," Harrison stated once we finished putting on vest and grabbing guns. I smirked and walked to the edge of the train cart, taking in our soundings, I let out a small nod at the sight.  
"Alright, let's go," I shouted, and jumped out of the train. As I landed on the ground, my leg buckled underneath me, causing me to roll over the rocks and into the grass. I stopped on my back, and let out a huff, as I stared up at the dark sky. I sat up, and the pushed myself up into a knelling position before standing up.  
"This way," i told them, and they quickly followed me into a different section of the woods. I came to a stop i a small clearing, where you could see Nay Pier not far off.  
"So what's the plan?" I questioned looking at them all.  
"What do you think we should do?" Jason questioned.  
"I'm not helping you guys to set up a plan, you need to take everything that you've learned and put it into motion," I stated, "I'm mainly here to shoot Harrison, Only rule is that the Flag must be visible,"  
"Does the Merry-Go-Round still work?" Christi questioned.  
"Where are you going with this?" I asked  
"The flag will blend in with the bright colors, and with in constant movement, it'll be hard to pinpoint the exact spot that we placed it at. I nodded and quickly pointed at four other.  
"You four go with her," I stated, as I handed her the flag, "If it doesn't work, figure out a new plan on the spot," She nodded and they quickly nodded.  
"Now what, we have the flag figured out, now what?"  
"We should have 5 of us be in-between them and the flag, to be able to warn them that they were coming, and hopefully take out some of their own players at the same time," Huck, a transfer stated. I nodded and point to four others to head out with them.  
"So, that means, the six of us go after their flag, Eric, you and the Toby are partners," I stated to instantly hear protest from them, "Not up for discussion, you two need to learn how to work together. Sean, and Carson, another team, the Luke you're with me," I stated with finality. We quickly split off into our groups and headed out. That's when the Merry-Go-Round lit up, blast music, with bright lights flashing everywhere. I smirked as we quickly ducked into the darkness and began our search.


	8. Chapter 8

Our feet hit the ground softly as we raced across the ground. That's when Eric and Four both came to a stop, I could hear them bickering about something.  
"This is stupid, we're going in blind," Eric stated with finality.  
"But we have the darkness of the area around us to our advantage, we could use it," Four stated back.  
"What's the problem?" I questioned as the rest of us grouped back up with them.   
"I think we need to get a good vantage point and see if we can find them, running around in the dark won't get us anywhere," He stated, and I nodded before looking at the stiff and questioned his reason from the argument.  
"WE can still use the area around us, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to locate them before hand, go in blind a lot of the times ends up with Dauntless members getting either wounded badly or killed," I looked at all of them and their physique, Eric was tall and over all huge, Luke, Sean, and Carson, all had broad shoulders and chest, with a slim waist but strong legs. Toby had broad but not nearly as big or heavy as the others.  
"Toby climb up that tree and tell us what you see, and hurry we've wasted a lot of time already," I stated  
"Why me?" He questioned looking up nervously, "Because, those four are too heavy, and the limbs will sap underneath them," I explained  
"Scared of heights stiff?" Sean questioned with a smirk, making the others chuckle. I watched as a determined look flash across Toby's face he looked up at all of the trees before spotting the tallest. He approached it and began to climb up, soon I lost sight of him.  
"You guys are assholes," I stated looking at them, and they all just gave me big grins making me shake my head with a chuckle, "But most Dauntless members are, me included" I heard a thud and looked over to see Toby on the ground, on his back  
"You good?" I questioned as he stood up ad made his way over to us.  
"They're at what looked like a large tower I think there was a clock, at least five outside, I'm sure how many are inside, the Flag is at the top of the tower," He announced. I nodded and they made a quick plan, before we began to make our way to the clock tower. They all quickly ran ahead, with me bring up the rear, I was just after Harrison. I began to hear the gun shots going off. I came out of the woods, and saw several flashes of color. I quickly spotted Harrison and began to shoot at him, he quickly ducked behind the large piece of cement. I ran up ad hid on the other side. I quickly popped up ad shot several times at him before ducking back down, we went back and forth before he popped out at the same time as me and I landed three shots into his chest. Before I tackled him down to the ground and quickly disarmed him. Just as I did that, I heard cheering hooting, and hollering come from the top of the clock tower. I saw Eric leaning out the window waving around the flag. I shot back up and began to race back to the rest of the team, to fund them still fighting as they tried to reach the flag. I ran over to the control panel and quickly shut down the machine.  
"The game is over, My team won," I announced making everyone from my team cheer in victory. Everyone soon made their way back to the merry-go-round where they began to cheer and celebrate together.  
"Alright, head back to the compound," I stated, I saw a bunch of them start running towards the zip line, confused transfers were quickly invited along, while Harrison and I headed back towards the train. As we hopped into the train I turned with a big grin on my face.  
"What was that Harrison?" I questioned cupping my hand around my ear, "I won, again? Really?" I laughed, that's when he shot me three different times in the arm, making me jump and curse in pain.  
"Fuck you, Harrison," I stated pointing my finger at him. We jumped once we reached the compound and I quickly made my way to my apartment, needing the sleep to I could be prepared for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next flew by, my squadron and I quickly got back into the grove of doing patrols, with the new addition of Kev, our new member who replaced Marcus, after the discussion that he had with Max, went south and he got placed on permanent Fence Duty, insubordination to one leader is punishment but then to go and try to attack another was just plain stupid. The only thing that was hard for myself, was accepting the fact that I needed to take breaks, until my leg was a hundred percent, but it was getting there, doc said around two more weeks of physical therapy and I should be perfect.

Today was the day, that the initiates were to join us, I quickly got dressed in all of my gear, and pulled my hair back into a french braid. My vest was strapped to my torso, with my walkie, I finished lacing up my boots before heading down stairs for breakfast. As perusal the early morning breakfast was dead, around 40 people littered the cafeteria that was usually packed with hundreds. I quickly grabbed some food and coffee before I plopped down next to the initiates , two in particular. Eric sat to my left, and Toby in front of me.

"I need to speak to you two about today," I stated, before taking a quick bite of eggs.

"What about it?" Eric questioned

"Since you two are our top two initiates, you two will be shadowing myself today," I stated, causing Toby's face to contort in confusion.

"Shadowing you?" He questioned while I took another bite of my food.

"For the first part you will be with me, Toby," I stated, "Learning how to be a leader leading a patrol squad. Then when lunch happens you two will switch and Eric will join me by my side," I explained. Eric nodded in understanding, while Toby was questioned the whole ordeal.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because that's what you've been told to do, I thought I would've seen more enthusiasm from you about this, you're both in the top spots for leadership, yet you appear as though you don't even want it," I stated looking him right in the eye, he quickly looked down admitting everything I just stated was the truth he didn't want that spot.

"Well I won't waste my time on you then, I'll have Maxy join me first instead," I stated feeling almost insulted, that he didn't want to be a leader, almost as if he was thinking he was better than us. I stood up after finishing my food and instructing Eric to meet me with they make it down to the garage, I quickly found Maxy, and instructed her to do the same as Eric, in which I received a large smile and a wild nod of excitement. I then sat down with my squad with another cup of coffee quickly going over how everything would work today, we would be joined by another squad as a way to help split up all of the initiates accordingly. We had around ten minutes to be down to the garage. I stood and commanded everyone to head down to the garage to get suited up, and to get the initiates suited up as well.

Once everyone was ready, we quickly loaded up into three different trucks, and headed out. The morning was quiet for once, we had a quick break to eat some lunch that was packed up earlier in the day for us. Once we were finished Maxy joined up with another Dauntless member while Eric made his way over to me. The day was uneventful at best, we we're on our way back to the compound, we had around half an hour left in the patrol, and a winter storm was making its way in. I had been resting my leg for around an hour now, with Eric walking next to the truck talking to me, we made comments back and forth, and talking about leadership, before I told Reese to stop for a moment for me to get down and I began to walk once more. My breaks were becoming shorter, now. The truck started moving once again, after around 15 minutes I saw something long ad thin stretched out across the road. I quickly held up a fist bring everything to a stop. I then began to move forward with Eric right on my heels. I quickly stopped him with my arm before hit it. It looked like a trip wire, but what was connected to it, it was obviously connected to something on either side of the street. I hit the button on my walkie.

"Martin get your ass up here," I ordered, I got a reply with the sound of running feet, Martin was soon by my side with Maxy.

"Maxy, Eric what does this look like to you?" I questioned.

"Trip wire," They stated correctly.

"What is usually connected to trip wires?" I questioned

"Explosives,"

"So what should our first action be?" I questioned looking at them

"Get our men out of the blasting range, it would cause minimum damage," Eric stated, with Maxy nodded along.

"Close, first we need to establish a perimeter, find out how far back this line goes, easiest way to do that as of right ow, is have one of our men look at the end of the block is there a wire reaching between the blocks," I stated, and proceed to give the order.

_"Negative no wires,"_

"everyone move to the previous block," I stated through the walkie. Once that was done we split off in two group Eric with me, and Maxy with Martin. We quickly located a line of explosive that were big enough to cause damage to the buildings, they were planing on burying us underneath a pile of rubble. I quickly taught Eric how to disarm them, using the first one as an example, and eh quickly got started on the next one with me watching i case he were to make a mistake but he did it perfectly on the first try. We disarmed the  last two, when I saw a factionless member trying to sneak away. He must've been left behind to report back that the bombs went off. I quickly tapped Eric on the shoulder and pointed to the factionless, I pressed my finger to my lips and we quickly began to follow him from behind, ducking whenever he checked to see if he was being followed. That's when he did it unexpectedly and spotted us. WE quickly sprung into action.

"Stop right there!" We shouted as we chased him into a building that led up to a trai platform. All of glass was broken and damage, along with the escalators that were falling through the floor, the stairs though were very much intact.

"Chasing a factionless," I shouted into the walkie. AS we slid around the corner, and followed him onto the platform.

"Engage," I muttered to Eric, to which we both raised our guns and began to shoot at him, making him come to a stop behind a pillar protecting himself. That's when the train came hurtling by. It distracted Eric and I enough that he had enough time to give a quick run for the train, we followed, right behind him hopping onto the train cart right behind him. WE both held our guns up at him, that's when he launched himself out of the cart, and hit the button on the outside, Eric let off a shot him the gun in the leg, right before the train cart doors shut with a furious bang, and we were consumed by darkness


	10. Chapter 10

I shivered as Eric pressed against my side, as his hands ran slowly up and down my side. I was straddled over his lap, while his feet laid flat against the floor. He let out a slow sigh as his head leaned back against the train cart. Another shiver racked my body, causing my to cuddle closer to his body, as I tried to warm up. The stroking of his hands quickly increased as he tried to increase the amount friction created and to warm me up. My fingers flexed, gripping the shirt underneath his jacket tightly. His hands came to a slow stop against my ass after around ten minutes went by without a single shiver. He gripped it tightly, before letting go. A small moan left my lips when he did this, causing him to chuckle, and a smirk stretched across his face.

"How long have you been waiting to do that for?" I questioned.

"Too long," was his response was before he continued his ministrations across my body.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" He questioned

"They should be," I stated, "Hopefully they found that guy that you shot, and are trying to get answer. Max is going to ring my ass, about not radioing things in,"

"He'll get over it," Eric Muttered. I just let a sigh and pushed my face into the crook of his neck. We had no way to get out of the Train Cart, the override panel was busted and broken into pieces on the ground, I couldn't get any radio service out of the metal box, and we probably way out of range to begin with.

"If Max can get that factionless to talk, which I know he can, they'll probably start doing train checks," I stated, making him nod, and place his head into the crook of my neck as well. We have been stuck in this train cart for hours, the winter storm descended on the city quickly and violently. The temperature quickly descended and left us freezing, and unaware of what was going on outside. As we sat there cuddling into one another, a big bang cause the whole train to rock, flinging Eric and myself away from one another, but the train kept moving.

"What the fuck was that?" He questioned as he stood up, ad I followed his lead.

"I don't know, I think the train hi-" I shouted and we were both thrown forward as the train hit something else, and so came to a screeching halt. My head hit the floor with a harsh bang, while Eric managed to protect himself, and rolled back into a sitting position. I pushed myself up and felt my head, and instantly found something warm, and sticky,and soon enough my eye was covered my a red film.

"One!" Eric shouted ad quickly scrambled towards me, he quickly reached into my vest, and pulled out some bandages, and began to wipe my face, trying to get the blood out of my eye.

"God, why does this always happen to me?" I questioned as he finished wrapping my head my head. That's when my watch lit up with a new found signal, and my radio crackled to life.

"One, look," Eric muttered nodding towards the door, as I finally noticed the new breeze entering the cart, I looked towards the cart door, it had opened by about a foot and a half, maybe a little bit smaller, but it was enough. I quickly hit a button and a hologram  map popped up, and quickly located our current position.

"Holy Shit, that's cool," Eric muttered

"We're a mile from Amity," I stated, as I stood up to see the amount of snow that had fallen, "Holy shit," I muttered, ad soon Eric was pressed up against me, staring at exactly what I was. It looked close to 6 feet of snow already, and the storm wasn't even close to done.

"Something tells me we hit a snowbank," I stated.

"Yeah, I think your correct," He muttered back.

"If we get to the back of the train, there should be a path carved out for the most part," I stated looking back at him, to see him nod. We shimmed our way out of the cart, and began the long trek to the back of the train. The walk to the back of the train took forever, but once we made it to the back it was a straight shot, I could see the glow of the Amity's Dome. WE made the trek quickly, but the blowing wind, combined with the freezing cold temperature, we were slowing down. 

"C'mon," Eric muttered giving me that extra push that I needed. We were soon pushing open the gate to the compound, and stumbling up the steps, with numb feet and hands. We pushed through the doors, The heat hit us immediately as we collapsed onto the ground, pulled the doors shut with a bang. Soon a posse of people were flocking around us, as my head injury caught up to me.

"Someone, call Dauntless!" Johanna shouted, as her face appeared above mine, before it all went dark.


End file.
